Ecaflip
This article is based on ecaflips as they were in patch 0.311. The class is not currently available to play in the game. Description When you're a god, even the roll of a dice is predictable! But for the mere mortals who circle the blackjack tables of the material world hungrily, there is no such luck. And here, it is the Ecaflips who rule over crook, thief and gold-rusher, playing lady luck with supreme skill and recklessness. Ecaflips are used to gambling on chance. In battle, you'll never know if the next blow coming from the enemy with the catty head will knock your socks off or leave you untouched... they collect game cards and have made fearsome weapons out of them, leaving the swords of the past to other fighters. They might even read your future in these cards... but if they're lucky, you might not want to know what it is! Class spells The class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: *''' - Ecaflips only have Heads or Tails as a fixed spell at level 0 Earth. Their remaining Earth spells are randomly given out of 9 possible spells. This means, while Ecaflips have access to 10 different possible Earth spells, each individual Ecaflip will only ever have access to 5 of those. Health progression Ecaflip start with 49 HP, and gain +5 HP per level. Play style * '''Archetype: Gambler, Cats. * Unique features: Critical Hit manipulation, Fleas, Random effects * Strike power: Average for Air, weak for Water. Earth is random, so isn't specifically weak or strong. * Flexibility: Good. Movement and random bonuses can help out in many situations. * Team play: Good. Critical Hits, and random bonuses for the group. * Combat position: Flanking positions. Their range and movement means they can't stray too far from the enemies, but can avoid melee combat. * Good targets: Slow melee opponents * Bad Target: Long ranged attackers. Spell-branch features * Air: Movement and cheap attacks * Earth: Randomised effects * Water: A Self-heal, and Damage * Support: States and Risks History The Ecaflip class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a Risk taking character that utilising a number of cat- and gambler-themed skills. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. Trivia *The Ecaflip class's full name is "Ecaflip's Coin" *Players often shorten "Ecaflip" to "Eca" when referring to the class. *Reading ecaflip backwards gives "pilface". Add an "E" in between pil and face and you get pile face. This comes from the French expression "Pile ou face", which is their version of heads or tails. Image Gallery External Links *Ecaflip at Wakfu's Official Site *Ecaflip Forum at Wakfu's official forums.. *Ecaflip at Dofus' Official Site *Ecaflip at Dofus Wikia de:Ecaflip es:Zurcarák fr:Ecaflip it:Ecaflip nl:Ecaflip pt:Ecaflip's Coin ru:Экафлип (Ecaflip) zh:Ecaflip Category:Class